In 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) and as a common technology in high-speed railway coverage, LTE cell combination is a technology of combining multiple physical cells into one logical cell, so that no handover is required in an entire journey on a high-speed railway. According to the LTE cell combination technology, a cell coverage area is expanded, and a quantity of handovers is reduced and a handover delay is shortened when a user on the high-speed railway uses an LTE network, thereby reducing temporary information transmission interruptions caused by a disconnection from a network when the user performs network handover.
However, a total capacity of a combined cell is far less than a total capacity of cells when the cells are not combined, resulting in a limited cell capacity. When a quantity of users increases, some users even cannot access a network.